Fire Storm! Ranger Form!
by moonrose221
Summary: Bella is the last of the fire ninja. She spends her entire life running from Lothor. She meets other rangers along the way and learns many different fighting styles including Pai Zuia. She meets her only remaing family in Blue Bay Harbor and falls for a certian yellow ranger. A DustinXBella Pair. Minor Bella X Edward in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Fire Storm! Ranger Form!

By: moonrose221

Chapter 1; Year 1999 City Phoenix Arizona Place Dwyer Residence:

"Come on Bella focus! You're a fire ninja you can do this!" "I'm doing the best I can Mom I really am." My name is Bella Swan. I'm twelve years old. I'm training as a fire ninja. I'll be just like my Mom and Dad. When I was little parents divorced because I was in constant danger cause of someone named Lothor. Mom from the time I was three started training me saying, "Someday Bella a great power will be in your hands. With this power comes a great responsibility." I have no clue what she means. I just know I want a normal life. Knowing my luck that is something I'll never have. "Bella go upstairs and grab the suitcases I packed for you. Go do it now! HURRY!" "Mommy why? What's going on?" "Bella please baby girl. You have to leave me. Phil hurry grab the box and take Bella to Charlie." "Okay dear." "Mommy I'm not leaving you. Sweetheart I'm Only A Memory Away. Remember our special song? Promise me. I love you sweetie. Goodbye my fire heart." "I love you too Mommy. Goodbye warrior." With that I said my last goodbye to my mother who was killed not even a moment later. Phil and I were in Wyoming when he stopped the car and gave me the box and put it in the backpack my mom placed a ninja spell on to hold almost all of my things. He also gave me a wallet stuffed with money. "Bella baby I have to leave you now too. Only A Memory Away. Forever you have to leave me now. Never let Lothor get what is in that box. Promise me little ninja. Okay?" "Okay. Storm. I love you Bye." "Goodbye Fire Heart I love you too." For the second time I lost a family member. I had my things including my box. I ran and ran without looking back at the burning body that was once my step father. I ran to the greyhound bus station and walked up to the counter. "Sir I would like a one-way ticket to Port Angeles, Washington." "Hello, are you running away from home?" "No sir, I'm moving in with my dad who lives in Washington. I really don't like flying all that much. So I have the option for either walking or the bus." "Twenty-two fifty please miss." I look in my wallet and see only fifties and hundreds. So I hand the man a fifty. My change was twenty seven dollars and fifty cents. It was a fifteen hour ride from Cheyenne, Wyoming to Port Angeles, Washington. "Young lady would you like me to call you a cab?" "No thank you. May I have a map that will show how to get to Forks from here please?" "Here you are." "Thank you very much ma'am. I really appreciate it." I walked for four and a half hours. I ninja streaked through the forests to cut time in half. My watch read it was eleven thirty five in the morning. Charlie being the chief of police here in Forks should be at the station. I only have to find it before I lose my mind. Two people I loved were killed simultaneously in front of me Gently I sing my special song from my mom "Only A Memory Away If you need me you can call me any time of day." Looking up I see a man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was my dad."Daddy!" "Bella sweetheart what happened? Where are Renee and Phil?" "Dead. A man named Lothor killed them one right after another. Daddy I'm afraid. I want Mommy and Phil. I want Uncle Kanoi and my cousin Cameron." "Baby you will be alright. I'll make sure you are safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Year; 2003 City; Forks, Washington Place; Swan Household:

My life these last four years could be considered normal. Could be normal but not normal in any way what so ever. Right now Charlie is making arrangements with Doctor Cullen and the Quileute wolf pack for my safe trip to Blue Bay Harbor. I don't know why I must leave. I just know I have to. Soon enough the meeting get adjourned. "Bella my heart what is troubling you?" "Edward we have to break up. We can't be together anymore. It's far too dangerous for you to be with me. The hard part for me will be leaving everyone I hold dear. Promise me you will stay far away from Blue Bay Harbor when I leave." "I promise." "Bella dear. Carlisle and I told Charlie we have a house for you in Blue Bay. It is fully furnished. Guest rooms included in that. We are paying all the bills for your house. Heat, water, lights, cable, internet, and your cell phone bill." "I don't have a cell phone though Esme." "You do now. As a going away present for my surrogate daughter." Thank you." Charlie already arranged for you to go to Blue Bay High School Starting Next Monday. Now we all left you some going away gifts in or in Alice's case at your new house." "Here is the house key and the key to your Pink Porsche 911 turbo. So you can get around town without ninja streaking around and drawing attention to yourself." "Thank you." "Also we set up a bank account for you. It will last you for the rest of your life." Taking the card with tears in my eyes I whisper, "Thanks. Ai Shiteru minna." "Bella you have to run! Lothor is here! GO!" "Sayonara minna." I ran far from my family.

_February 19, 2003_

_Dear diary,_

_Right now I am in the city of Ocean Bluff. Some dude named RJ offered me a place to crash and a job for a few weeks. Cool? Well get this. RJ said he knew I had a wolf spirit and would teach me the wolf technique while I am here. Lunch rush is here so I will say goodbye for now._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

Reading my diary entries is a really interesting way to spend a road trip. "Angel Grove. Where the Power Rangers started. I wonder who I will meet." "Oh hello there my name is Adam Park and this is my wife Tanya Park." "I'm Bella Swan. I'm just passing through town on my way to Blue Bay Harbor." "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" "No Adam I don't but I was intending to look into a cheap hotel for the night." "Why don't you stay with Tanya and me while you're in town?" "Thank you very much Adam I Appreciate this very much." "No problem. We take care of our own." Shit they know already? "How did you know about this?" Showing my morpher they smile and say, "Tanya was the yellow Zeo ranger and first yellow turbo ranger. I was the second mighty morphin black ranger, black frog ninjetti ranger, green Zeo ranger, and first green turbo ranger." "Oh wow you two are from the very first few teams of rangers. This is such an honor." "Why don't we see about training you in tae-kwan-do and karate while you're visiting the city." "I'd like that very much." "Bella you are a part of the Power Rangers Family now. You're our sweet loving niece. If you ever need us all you have to do is call me or Adam." "Thank you Aunt Tanya." Several days later after I meet what seems like an endless flood of former Rangers I leave knowing my family is watching out for me and that the Power will protect me. Now passing through Mariner Bay I meet Carter Greyson and his wife Dana. "Hello I'm Dana Greyson and this is Carter. Are you lost?" "Hi. I'm Bella Swan. No I'm not lost. I'm on my way to Blue Bay Harbor. I'm just passing through." "Why not come Stay at the Lightspeed Rescue Aqua Base for a few days and train with us?" "Ok!" I must admit that Lightspeed Rescue is way cool. Joel is a scream. Chad is very funny. Kelsey is like a big sister. Ryan is a dude I can relate to in terms of creepy. We spend time swapping stories of strange things in our lives. From me running from vampires or Demons. To Ryan being trapped in a Demons tomb. In terms of freaky he has me beat. Ryan teaches me some Judo and Muy Thai. Dana teaches me about medicine and first aid as well as jujitsu. Carter helps me learn to control my element which is fire. Carter teaches me mixed martial arts. After two weeks the Lightspeed rangers give me directions to Silver Hills. Once there I meet Eric Meyers and Wes Collins. "Hi I'm Eric and this is my Partner Wes. Carter said we would be looking for a girl in pink with a morpher on her wrist. We are the two Time Force Power Rangers in this time. I myself am the Quantum Ranger." I'm Wes I am the Red Time Force Ranger." "It's a pleasure to meet more Rangers. I'm Bella I am the Pink Fire Ninja Storm Ranger." "It's nice to see my color on a strong girl." "Jen nice to see you in this time again." "I'm Jen Pink Time Force Ranger." "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow pink ranger." "I've told my dad and Phillips that we are having a house guest for a few weeks." "Oh thank you Wes. I hope I don't interfere with your work with the Silver Guardians." "If anything Wes we should give her honorary status in the ranks." "I completely agree. Let's meet with the other members of the Silver Guardians and introduce Bella." After a dinner in my honor and Jen giving me an official Time Force Badge I left Silver Hills for Turtle Cove and Possibly my next adventure.

_March 20, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_The last several days have been astounding to say the least. Believe it or not I am sitting at the picnic table where the Wild Force Rangers eat on the Animarium. Can you believe my luck? I've always dreamed of seeing the Animarium all my life and I am! I have taken quite a few pictures from my travels and I couldn't be happier. Oh I see Cole is up. Well bye for now_

_A ranger forever,_

_Bella_

"Morning Cole. How did you sleep?" "Fine Bella. How about you, sleep well?" "For the most part. I woke up from a nightmare around five-thirty and couldn't get back to bed." "I see. I've noticed that Merrick's Wolf zord is quite attached to you." "I'm a wolf spirit so I'm not all that surprised that the wolf zord is attached to me." So that's the case. I can also see why Merrick is training with you and so are Danny, Taylor, Alyssa, and Max." "I'd assume they like the other Rangers want me to be as strong as possible for my team." "I guess. I hope you would let me give you a few tips before you leave tomorrow." "Of course Cole." The next day the entire Wild force team and princess Shayla came and saw me off. "Bye everyone I'll miss you." "We'll miss you too cub. Promise you'll come visit the Animarium soon?" "I promise Uncle Merrick." With that I went to Blue Bay Harbor. I'm here so now to the house. So I can unpack. After a good twenty minutes I Unpacked and made lunch for me. I decided to drive out to the rock quarry. My surprise the wind rangers were getting beat by the thunder rangers. "What the hell? I better morph. Fire Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" My morphing sequence was fast. "Power of Fire! Now what are they doing?" "Old Rangers out. New Rangers in." Talk about a superiority complex. If my guess is right Lothor told them some piece of shit story to get them on his side. "Say goodbye wind Rangers." "I have a better idea! Why don't you learn what it truly means to be a Power Ranger!" "A Pink Ranger?" "Dude!" "Wow!" "Cool!" "Are you three okay?" "Are you a friend or foe?" "A friend. I can handle the thunder bugs." It was no contest with my training. "How can you fight like that? We are supposed to be the strongest!" "Dude Power Rangers are all over California. When traveling here I met a lot of them and the trained me in different fighting styles. So you are not only outclassed but you got you're sparky asses kicked by a sixteen year old girl. An epic fail if I ever saw one. When you leave Lothor's employ look me up till then remember: Hell hath no wrath like a pink ranger scorned. So watch your backs. Cause with me joined with the wind rangers you may find yourselves with more bruises than you can count." With that they left. _**Rangers return to Ninja Ops and bring the pink Ranger with you. **_ "Lead the way red ranger." "Um okay." We were at the ninja storm base when we were met by my cousin Cam and a Guinea Pig that sounded a lot like my mom's brother Kanoi. "Welcome Pink Ranger I am Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. This is my son Cameron. Would you please de-morph?" "Of course Sensei. Power down. My name is Bella Swan. My mother is Renee Watanabe and my father is Charlie Sawn. I'm glad I was able to help you're Rangers Uncle Kanoi." "Isabella you have grown into such a powerful young ninja. I was stunned to learn that your mother father and step-father had passed away. If there is ever anything you wish to speak to me about come by any time." "I will thank you." "I'm Dustin Brooks the yellow wind Ranger." "The first male yellow on earth ever. The very first was from the planet Aquitar. His name is Tideus. I met him while staying in Angel grove with Adam Park and Tanya Sloan-Park." "I'm Tori Blue wind ranger." "Nice to see Billy's color in good hands." "I'm Shane Red wind ranger." "You would make the red rangers before you proud. As well as set the path for all the red rangers in the future." "Wise words cousin dear." "Thanks Cam. I think I'm going to head home. I start at Blue Bay High tomorrow and I promised Uncle Tommy I would call him when I met my team." With those final words I streaked back to my car and went home thinking about my three new teammates on top of the cute yellow ranger.


End file.
